Falling Perfection
by butterfly6
Summary: No, I wasn't watching because if I had, I would have been watching perfection fall. Sam and Emily's wedding from Sam's POV


**Okay so this is a oneshot that came to me from reading a bunch of wedding scenes between Sam and Emily from Leahs pov. So I thought I'd be creative and write one from Sam's pov. So here you go hope you like it, and thank you to my awesome Beta who I adore to no end, RedEnglishRose!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight would I really be sitting here in front of my computer writing fanfics. **

Today is supposed to be perfect. The spotlight won't be on me, but technically it should be half my day. It feels perfect, everything exactly as it should be. The sky is a rare, pure blue, and the Sun's actually making an appearance. I'm heading to the church right now, sitting in the back of the car. My tie feels too tight, but it's okay, because everything is perfect. Today I'm getting married to the love of my life, the one thing that makes me feel whole, and it's perfect.

The car pulls to a slow stop and I exit, my best man, Jacob Black, behind me. I stare up at the church and it's funny because I don't feel an ounce of nervousness. Odd, I think, considering men are supposed to be nervous wrecks on their wedding day, but I'm not, I'm calm. This was supposed to happen: this was fate. I walk through the front doors and up to my position by Quil Ateara Senior. In moments I'm going to be watching the love of my life walk through those church doors and up to me. We'll say our vows and she'll be mine. Mine _forever_. Should I be worried that I'm so happy on my wedding day considering I'm a guy? I decide no, no man could ever be unhappy if they were about to marry the love of my life. She's too much perfection.

My heart jumps as the music starts but I'm quickly calm, I'm filled with nerves but they're happy nerves. Nerves from a man who can't wait for this to be over so he can finally call his love his in every way possible. I watch the procession of bridesmaids all in their blue dresses. It crosses my mind that the color matches the sky. Then I see her; she's walking in line, her head down and my heart bursts with momentary happiness before my brow furrows in confusion. Why would any bride be looking down on her wedding day? She's beautiful, she's perfection. Her ebony hair is pulled up in an intricate twist, small curls falling down and trailing down her back. Her blue dress hugs her every curve and then my breath freezes as I realize my thought. _Why would my bride be wearing a blue dress?_

She looks up then and I'm looking into the eyes of, not my bride, but my first love. I recoil at the amount of pain in her eyes and she stares back before dropping her eyes back to the floor and my heart beats erratically. I'm confused for a moment: Why was I mistaking Leah for Emily? Why my past for my present? How could I have mistaken Leah for the love of my life? A moment of shocking awareness passes through me. It wasn't a mistake; Leah _is _the love of my life. I take a minute step toward her that no one notices, but then the wedding march starts and all eyes turn to the bride standing in the doorway. Even mine.

She's radiant, dressed in white and smiling. No one looks at the scar that mars her face; they can't focus on it because she's shining too brightly, like she has her own inner sun, and even I'm caught up in it, the power of my imprint twining around me until she's all I can see. My Emily; Leah is pushed to the back again. My eyes are focused on her. She completes me in every way I ever imagined. This is the woman I love, not the one in the corner, not the one whose name I can barely recall in this moment. A look of worry flashes across my love's face, her eyes flickering to her line of bridesmaids and my eyes follow, trying to identify her worry.

It's a mistake: My eyes hook on Leah and I'm pulled above the surface of my imprint again. Now it's Emily's turn to be forgotten as I stare at this broken bridesmaid. I know deep in me, deep somewhere, the imprint hasn't touched that it should be her walking down the aisle toward me, it should be her exuding such radiance, her I'm about to bind myself to forever. I choke back a gasp as this truth settles over me, undeniable. I had hurt this girl; I had hurt the love of my life. I had hurt the one I'd chosen, instead settling for the one that was chosen for me. Again, I go to step to her, but now Emily has completed her walk and is standing in front of me. A part of me feels broken as the imprint washes over me again. A part of me recognizes that this isn't my Lee-Lee, and that this is wrong, but the part of me that's imprinted is stronger and it's slowly choking the air out of this other tiny part of me, slowly killing its existence.

I'm faintly aware of Quil Senior's voice, but it's like background noise. I feel as if I'm in pain as I'm fighting to break the surface of my imprint again, fighting impossibly hard, and it hurts. I feel like there are weights holding me down, heavy steel that's trying to keep my focus on the woman in front of me, but there are faint moments when I'm sure I'm winning. Moments when Leah is all I see, broken in her corner. Her shoulders are hunched against invisible blows, blows that I'm giving. Blows I want to protect her from. All too suddenly, I'm thrust back into a memory.

_I walk up the back steps of Leah's porch. I push the door open, not even announcing my arrival I'm so at home here…and I know her parents aren't home right now. She's washing dishes, humming to herself and swaying her hips slightly. She's beautiful: The sunlight falls through the kitchen window, bouncing off her ebony hair and giving her skin a glow. I smile wickedly. She hasn't noticed me yet and that's okay. I creep silently up behind her and lower my lips to her ear._

_"Boo," I whisper, grabbing her hips as she gives a small, frightened scream. I laugh._

_"You know, if you'd really been in danger, no one would have heard that tiny scream." She turns around a smile playing on her pretty face as she mock glares at me. Suddenly, her expression changes, turning coy and seductive. She presses her body into mine, her hands still holding onto the counter behind her as she bites her lower lip and looks down._

_"I'm sure I would have been able to protect myself," she murmurs and I lean down to kiss her. Just as my lips go to touch hers I'm drenched with soapy water and Leah is slipping pass me and running up the stairs to her room. It takes me half a second to spot the empty half soapy glass on the counter and I'm chasing behind her, getting to her bedroom door before she can close it. I wedge myself in the crack as she laughs and jumps back and I come into the room, stalking towards her threateningly._

_"Okay, Sam, I'm sorry," she says, a giant grin still on her face, her hands held out in front of her to keep me at bay. She backs herself into a wall and I smirk. I rest my hands against the wall by her head. I'm staring into her eyes and all thoughts of revenge slip from my brain. Instead I grab her hips and pull her too me._

_"I love you," she whispers as my lips barely brush hers._

_"I love you too, Leah Uley." She catches my implication and draws a breath. I smile and nod. "I'm going to make you mine someday, Leah Clearwater. Someday, I'll make you Leah Uley and you'll be all mine, forever. That's a promise," I whisper before I'm kissing her properly._

"I do." It's Emily's voice that snaps me back to the present and tears my gaze from the broken girl in the corner. I know she wasn't always that way and that it's my fault she is now. My fight against the imprint has failed. I know I can't break it. It's too strong.

"And do you, Sam Uley, take Emily Young to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I can feel the _no_ on my lips, taste it on my tongue. I'm prepared to let it fall, but before I can comprehend what's happening the imprinting is flying up lightening fast from my voice box. It knows what my no would do to Emily and it's there to protect her from any pain or hurt.

"I do." It's my voice, but not my will. It makes me happy; it makes the imprint happy to see the radiant smile on her face and some how that pushes Leah to the back of my mind. I'm not watching as the girl in the corner loses her fight and lets the tears fall silently while everyone else congratulates us. I'm not watching as she slips silently from the church, dropping her bouquet of white lily's in the dirt. I'm not watching as she picks the highest cliffs La Push has to walk to, and I'm not watching as she strips from her dress and sheds her heels. And I'm most definitely not watching as she takes a running leap from the edge and crashes to the rocks below. No, I wasn't watching because if I had, I would have been watching perfection fall.

**Please review, I was very dissapointed to see over a hundred each visits and hits and only 3 reviews on my last Leah/Sam story so please. I have cookies, and I'm willing to share if you review. :)**


End file.
